Spectres
Spectres are special agents entrusted with extraordinary authority by the Orupian Royal Court, including the power of life and death over the citizens of the Orupian Territories. They form an elite group selected from a number of different species, and their primary responsibility is to preserve stability upon Orupia by whatever means necessary. Though they are generally considered as being above the law and have complete discretion as to the methods used to accomplish their mission, an individual's status as a Spectre can be revoked by the Court in a case of a gross misconduct. Spectres work either alone or in small groups according to nature of a particular task and to their personal preference. "Spectre" is a syllabic abbreviation of 'Spec'ial 'T'actics and 'Re'connai's'sance. Background The Special Tactics and Reconnaissance branch was founded at some point after the Bacta War, when Crown Prince Rhyley Stargazer had become uneasy regarding the sudden spread of syga influence that Princess Kileo Stargazer had established at Pareen and across Orupia. The Spectres were chosen by the Royal Court under the recommendation of the Stargazers, Ser Moadeeb, Director Pauwe and Handmaidens Jiani and Darwi, intended to function partly in an observational capacity, but also as the Court's first line of defence. All records of the Spectres are sealed and only granted access with permission of the Court. Each Spectre is hand-picked by the Court after proving that they are an individual of exceptional ability and self-reliance. In theory Spectres can be chosen from any race; in practice they are usually Orupian or Draksin decent. Organisation Spectres have no command structure. They answer only to the Royal Court, and in some cases the Court prefers not to know the exact details of how a Spectre accomplishes their mission. Spectres act in any way they see fit, either with careful diplomacy or ruthless force, being officially above any law. Some people, see Spectres as a potential risk because they are not constrained by the law, while others exhibit a different view; Rhyley Stargazer hoped that the Spectres would eventually be as romanticised and revered as the Jedi whom he based them upon. The assignment of a Spectre is often less contentious than a military deployment, but shows that the Court is aware of a situation. Candidates for the Spectres typically have years of military or law enforcement experience before even being considered. The screening process involves background checks, psychological evaluations, and a long period of field training under an experienced mentor. Because of the rigorous selection process, Spectres might sometimes use unorthodox methods but they rarely go rogue. When it does happen, the only solution is to revoke their status, cut all access to official Spectre resources, then send another Spectre after them with the full force of the Draksyth Lord, Blitztroopers, Handmaidens, Blood Guard and Dragon Guard in support. Foot Note This Organisation is used within a RESOLUTION Plots and is so part of the RSNverse of Star Wars lore. In the RSNverse, the Organisations history may run a different course to that of canon or the EU. Category:Organisations